Perfect World Pictures/Summary
(July 13, 2008 - August 1, 2015) Nicknames: "The Whale-Like Dolphin", "The Ocean", "Snow Night" Logo: We Have a night Blueish Sky and a Snow Night with Volcanos, Frozen Rocks, Cold Cloud, and a Cold blue Ocean On it. We see Some Bubbles, a Whale-Like Dolphin's Tail and Swimming the Ocean. A Whale-Like Dolphin Doesn't Want to Get wet. Ocean Talking place at Nighttime. a Water Gets Out and Long Fins. (a la Wide Pictures Logo). the Whale-Like Dolphin Sounds like this "Toodle-Loo". We See a Black Whale-Like Dolphin Jumps out of the Water and Stops. The Whale-Like Dolphin Splashes A Water. the whale-Like Dolphin Jumps Back into The Water. The Silver Words "Perfect World" in Chinese, and Switches into the English In Silver Words "Perfect World" With No Pictures Below. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: a Piano, Eagle Music, Star Music, Splashing Sounds, and Switched Sounds. Availability: Seen On Cricket Blues, Bhikkhu Bug, and Four The Birdz Scare Factor: A Whale-Like Dolphin. (April 22, 2016 - July 21, 2017) Logo: We see a beautiful mountain landscape from above the father and his daughter. The text: P E R F E C T W O R L D P I C T U R E S zooms slightly forward, as a flock of birds passes the clouds at the top-right. Variant: At the end of Central Intelligence, the logo is slightly extended to have the camera panning up and the text fading in. Also, it added the Chinese translation of the name above. Updated Version: Starting with Jason Bourne, the text is bigger and it is in 3D (a golden outline with a silver front). Sub-Variants: *At the end of Nocturnal Animals, it is still. *At the beginning of Almost Christmas, a longer version is shown. **At the beginning of Girls Trip, the similar shortened version of the CI counterpart variant animates as usual, but without the Chinese text, and at the last second it has a teal blue tint and the logo goes still and shakes. A black outlined rectangle drops to cover the logo up as the Will Packer Productions logo starts animating. FX/SFX: CGI, created at Picturemill. Music/Sounds: Originally, none. Beginning with Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising (at the end with the original logo), a two-note orchestra is added. It is also seen with the updated version at the beginning of Popstar: Never Stop, Never Stopping. Music/Sounds Variants (Updated Version): *On the CI version of the original logo, the music is extended. *At the end of Bridget Jones's Baby, the closing theme plays over it. *The longer version has an longer, extended version of the music. *On the Girls Trip variant, a record screeching is heard when the logo shakes. Availability: *Normal Version: Seen at the end of The Huntsman: Winter's War. *Updated version: Seen at the end of the aforementioned feature and Fifty Shades Darker. Scare Factor: None. (June 9th, 2017 -) Logo: On a black background, an orange light dims in to reveal the father and daughter from before. A star appears at the top-right next to the light as the son points at it and the words "P E R F E C T W O R L D" flip in letter-by-letter. The word "P I C T U R E S" fade in below. Vairant: At the end of First Man, only the company name appears FX/SFX: FX and live action. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variants: * At the end of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Mamma Mia!: Here We Go Again, and Night School, it is silent. * At the end of The First Purge, and at the beginning of Welcome to Marwen, the music from the Central Intelligence version of the previous logo is used, albeit shortened. Availability: Current. It debuted on The Mummy (2017), and it was also seen on Victoria and Abdul, The Snowman, Darkest Hour, Pitch Perfect 3, Fifty Shades Freed, and BlacKkKlansman. It doesn't appear on the American release of Phantom Thread. Scare Factor: None. Category:2016